


Penny and Pearl

by Luckyfishy



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Headcanon, Light BDSM, Light Femdom, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tied-Up Penny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9747962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyfishy/pseuds/Luckyfishy
Summary: Season 2 Ep. 2:Penny, as Professor Sunderland rubs his shoulders while doing a spell as his hands are tied behind his back: “I feel guilty.”Sunderland: “Why?”Penny: “Letting you do all the work.”Sunderland: “I don’t mind.”Penny: “Still if there’s anything I can do for you, let me know.”Sunderland: “I don’t think you’re in a position to do much.”Penny, trying to kiss her: “Try me.”Sunderland: “I might … after you graduate.”Set during Hotel Spa Potions.  Prof. Sunderland tries to help Penny regain control of his hands.  Penny is kneeling on the floor of her living room with his hands tied at the wrist behind his back. He tries to seduce her, only to be promptly shut down....or maybe not...





	

Professor Sunderland rubs Penny's shoulders while his hands are tied behind his back  
Penny breaks the silence, "I feel guilty.”  
"Why?”  
“Letting you do all the work.”  
She can't help but be charmed at this obvious attempt to flirt. 

"I don’t mind," she replies kneeling down to face him.  
“Still if there’s anything I can do for you, let me know.”  
It's her turn to smirk, “I don’t think you’re in a position to do much.”

Penny, leans forward, so close to her lips but not quite kissing her and whispers, “Try me.”  
For a second she is tempted but she knows better than to get wrapped up in a messy affair with a moody brooding sexy grad student.  
“I might …" she whispers back, "after you graduate.”

She places a chaste kiss on his forehead and gets up to walk away with a mischievous smirk. His mind races, thinking of a way to turn her around, make her stomp right back to him in that impossibly tight skirt. He goes for a Hail Mary. Penny jerks his head up and whispers a quick incantation casting a lighting spell on the candles around the room. She whips around in a huff before the fire fully takes hold of the wicks.

“You cannot be casting right now! Your hands should be resting!” 

She strides over to him as he leans forward, still on his knees with hands behind his back, so that she can see his arms are still prone behind him. She runs her hands along the length of his arms down to the knot at the wrists. Satisfied that her spell was secured and in place, she stands in front of him and tilts his chin up to look her in the eye.

“Penny, seriously, the spell needs a full 12 hours to work.” 

Her fingers linger on his chin, feeling the prickly hairs of what is left of his beard. Penny tries to see into her mind, groping for anything he can do to convince her but her wards are too strong, her mind is closed. Well, if he can’t see what she wants, maybe he can show her what he has to offer. Penny projects an image in to Prof. Sunderland’s mind and hopes he isn’t about to get hit with some Professor-level battle magic.

Pearl is stunned. She is in a bed, soft white sheets surround her and her body is in utter ecstasy, she looks down and Penny’s roguish face is beaming up at her from between her legs. Then he turns his attention back down to the task at hand and she moans simultaneously in her mind and in reality. 

She is jerked back to the real world where her hand has slipped from Penny’s chin down to his shoulder and she is using his body to brace herself because her knees have gone weak. She is flushed and more than a little wet and slowly regaining her composure. She prepares a quip and looks down at the sexy impertinent young man on his knees in front of her.

“Well, that was very impressive, Pen…” 

She stops as she glances down and finds the waistband of her skirt in between his teeth, and he is staring straight up at her. His big puppy dog eyes, full of passion and promise, daring her to make a move, begging her to take it to the next level.

She takes one deep shaky breath and makes a decision. She's still not completely certain that she will be able to live with the consequences but she is staring at his mouth on her skirt and all she can think about it is that vision he sent her. Slowly, she reaches behind her own back and unzips her pencil skirt. The sound of the zipper sliding down makes Penny moan in anticipation but he doesn’t release her skirt, doesn’t make a move, waits patiently for his teacher.

“Penny, take this skirt off.” She says it with authority, with a bit of a challenge. He immediately starts pulling her skirt down with his teeth, it goes slowly, inching down her body at an aggravating pace but she doesn’t help. He is rock hard and not totally sure that this is really happening but keeps going, sliding the tight fabric against her thighs. She watches him intently as he pulls with his teeth until the skirt falls to the floor. She steps out of it and kicks it aside and he is face to face with the triangle of her light purple lace thong. He thinks about how easy it would be to snap the thin fabric holding it against her hip bone. He moves to get his teeth on it but she is too quick. Pearl moves aside and takes his chin back in her hand. 

She runs her thumb against his lips and he pulls it into his mouth, grazing her finger with his teeth and running his tongue along her thumb. 

“So persistent ...mmm” Her thumb runs along his lips again. "And so obedient..." She whispers in admiration. She pauses for a moment and kneels to be face to face with him. 

“Penny, if you want to stop for any reason, say … hm…. Brakebills. Got it?” Pearl looks stern, she wants him to be clear on the rules.

Penny nods. He is wordless, desperate, trying to anticipate what she will feel like, what she will taste like, unable to make any intelligible sounds. Every muscle is taut and electrified, dying to feel the next sensation she will give him.

“Good.” Pearl stands up again and begins to unbutton her blouse. Slowly and without taking her eyes off of Penny, she releases one button after the next. Her blouse opens and Penny’s mouth goes dry as he stares up at her. Her dirty blond hair cascades down over the two white straps of her lace bra which is gently cupping her breasts and she shrugs off the shirt as she considers her next move.

“That was impressive magic, sending me that vision of us… together. Maybe that was a promise? An offer? Can you make good on it?”

“Let me show you.” Penny’s voice is thick and hoarse with need but he arches one eyebrow, still posturing, trying to project confidence in his ability to please her.

Pearl slides her lacy panties down her long legs and waves her hand at the chair across the room and it slides over to her. She sits back resting her elbow on the chair's arm, her thong hanging off her index finger. She nods her head at the panties, “If you can make me come, I’ll let you keep these.” Penny didn’t think his dick could get any harder but in that moment it strained even more painfully against the zipper of his jeans.

He shuffles over on his knees until he is close enough and runs his scratchy chin along the inside of her thigh, making her gasp and then smile. When he gets even closer, he leans in and runs his lips gently against her slit, up and down, pressing just a bit harder at the top. He is coaxing her clit but not giving her enough pressure just yet. He looks up and she is smiling at him and biting her bottom lip in anticipation. He can see she wants more, that she can hardly wait to feel his tongue, his gruff mouth on her clit. He feel a surge of heat and resolves right then that he is going to turn that smile into moans, he is going to hear her scream his name.

He turns his head back down and licks her between her pussy lips. He starts to lap at her clit, eliciting soft moans and he smiles as her hips shift to press harder against his tongue. Then clamps his mouth down on her clit and starts to suck. Her desperate gasp is all the encouragement he needs. He alternates sucking and licking, glancing up at his professor every now and then. Pearl has thrown her head back, moaning and writhing under his tongue. Her hands are gripping the arms of the chair and her entire body has a pink flush creeping up. He starts sucking in earnest, giving her clit all the pressure it needs to bring her to the edge. He can feel how close she is, how wet she is, and he won’t stop. 

Pearl can’t believe what she is feeling, she is so close already. Every inch of her body feels like it’s on fire and she is really starting to regret that Penny’s hands are tied behind him and he can’t use his fingers as well as that magical mouth. He is sucking at her clit and moaning as he goes down on her, like he just can’t fucking stand how delicious she is, like all he wants is to be between her thighs. Its almost too much and she starts to shake. Pearl comes hard and fast, screaming, “Oh my gggo....PENNY!” 

When he hears his name tear from her lips, he nearly finishes right there and then. Instead he sighs with need and nuzzles her pussy, helping her ride out the orgasm until she is done. Her fingers curl into his hair and her chest rises and falls as she takes a few deep breaths to steady herself. She looks so fucking sexy, he turns his attention back down to her slick cunt.

“Get up Penny.”

“What?” Penny isn’t sure he heard her right. He is still running his chin along her thigh and pressing his lips to her pussy.

Pearl smiles and gets up from her chair. She places her hands on his chest and guides him up to his feet. She runs her hand up and down the front if his jeans, sighing gently with approval. She moves him back until the couch is behind his knees. She unzips him and pushes the denim down along with his briefs. His cock springs out, finally free, poking her belly and she looks up at him with a grin. She licks her right hand and then reaches down and runs her hot wet palm along his cock. His knees buckle for a moment and he thrusts into her touch. With a soft satisfied laugh, Pearl pushes him down so that he is sitting on the couch, hands still bound behind him.

He is desperate for her touch, desperate for release but she just stands in front of him. She runs her hands down her body to her pussy and starts to rub her clit, smiling at him as she plays with herself. He groans, he has never seen anyone more beautiful. He is mesmerized, waiting for whatever comes next. 

“So good Penny. Mmmmmm. You made me feel incredible. And you are being so patient. I think it might be time to give you a little something.” She runs her hands back up her body and takes hold of her own breasts. She pinches her right nipple and moans.

Penny can’t help but groan, “Fuuuuuccc…” 

“I know. I know what you want.” She moves to straddle him on the couch. 

She is on his lap, his dick at the entrance of her wet cunt. She looks into his eyes as she slides down onto his cock, both of them making desperate noises, their bodies adjusting to the sensation. She whimpers and leans her head forward to rest it on his shoulder as she adjusts to his dick, deep and big inside her. It takes her moment but he knows she is ready when she sinks her teeth into his shoulder and begins to grind her hips. All he can do is cry out because it feels so damn good. She is moving slowly, deep smooth strokes, whimpering and moaning with every thrust. He is in heaven, she is warm and wet and tight. Every single cell of his body feels like it is awake and screaming for release. Her eyes close as she rides him and all he can think of is that he wants to make her scream again, wants to feel her pussy clench when she comes. He moves his mouth to her neck and runs his rugged chin against her collarbone, his lips trail up her neck, finding the right spots.

Her breath catches, he is so damn resourceful, so fucking sexy. She can’t remember why this was a bad idea, why she shouldn't be fucking this gorgeous man. All she can think about is how good his cock feels inside of her, filling her up in all the right ways. She feels the crush of his hard chest against her breasts and relishes the smell of his skin, she cries out as she feels his tongue one her neck. She speeds up, increasing her pace, adjusting so that he hits even deeper, riding him hard and fast. She feels like she is about explode. She loses all control, grinding on him relentlessly, taking her pleasure from him as she gets closer and closer. 

Penny is unraveling, trying desperately to hang on. He needs to watch her reach her peak again. He stares at the woman riding him like it’s all she has ever done, like it’s all she has ever needed. He is dumbstruck. He can’t takes his eyes off of her and he feels his control slipping away. “Gahhhdamn, woman.” He drops his head, face nuzzling into her neck, and groans loudly as he comes hard. 

She loses it then too, yelling out as she climaxes again. Her nails dig into his shoulders as she holds on with everything she has, continuing to ride him until they are both done, until their bodies settle. Exhausted, satisfied, and unsure what to do next, they stay still for a moment, resting on each other.

Finally, Penny picks up his head and looks into her eyes, “Pearl, I … umm .. that was ... “

“Professor Sunderland.” She is trying to sound stern but her smirk is pure delicious mischief. He wants to throw her down on the couch and go again right now.

“Oh really? Professor Sunderland? You know, I am still inside you. I think formality might have gone out the window a while ago.” He shifts his hips to give her a reminder. She lets out soft laugh but then retaliates, squeezing her vaginal walls hard around his dick, eliciting a whimper. He suddenly realizes that he is a goner, he would do anything for this woman.

“Penny, I am still your teacher and still very much in control of this game.” She leans forward and gently nips his ear. Then she whispers, “But maybe next time we can try it the other way around.”

And with that she gets up and starts to walk out of the room. For a moment, he is stunned, unable to say anything, trying to tell his entire body to relax. Finally, he releases the breath he has been holding and starts to plan what he is going to do "next time."


End file.
